Pinky Promise
by Offkey262441
Summary: femnaru/sasu sasuke makes a promise to naruto will he be able to keep it or will it destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

Youngest uchiha groaned shifting his small seven year old body on the hard cold ground.

' itachi must have let me fall asleep after training I should get home before mom starts to worry' sasuke thought to him self. He took a deep breath letting the scent of mold assault his nose, knitting his eye brows together he thought ' it shouldn't smell this rank in the woods. Shooting up from his laying position he tried to open his eyes but he was hit by a wave of dizziness. He quickly shut eyes as he heard a soft chuckle.

"I wouldn't try moving to much if I were you" a voice said in the dingy cell the uchiha tried to search the cell but the dim light caused by a hand full of candled make it difficult to see," you have chakra cuffs on and it takes a few days for your body to get use to them.

Laying back down sasuke raised his hands above his head noting the thick purple bands that fit snugly around his tiny wrist.

"Where am I?" sasuke demanded.

A tiny figure emerged from the corner. The girl was barefoot and her tiny feet had a healthy coating of dirt, her long blond hair was parted to the side covering half of her small face that was speckled with dirt and ash and the rest of her golden locks tumbled down her back in lose ringlets that swept the floor with every step she took, and sasuke found himself drowning in her one exposed crystal blue eye.

" I'm P46-0 whats you identification number?" she said as she ran her fingers through his raven hair as if she was searching for something.

" Ummm Uchiha Sasuke" he mentally face palmed Uchiha did not ummm " and I don't have a Id number I have a name. And stop doing that." he said while swatting her hand away.

Not finding what she was looking for the girl rolled her that one crystal blue eye and sat back on her haunches. "you have been bleeding there for 2 days I has just checking to make sure it stopped." She said as she dug into her pocket the tossed a half eaten dinner roll onto his chest. Sasuke eyed it suspiciously then the girl picked it up and stuffed in in his mouth.

" You were napping during feeding time and they wont come from another 3 days so I thought id be nice but..."

sasuke eyed her the slowly began to chew," where are we?"

" I don't know where we are I just know we change locations every few days... as for why your here I don't know... all I know is once a month a man comes in, takes me to a lab and does some type of experiment." the girl sighs leaning her back against the wall and pulls her knees to her chest., " they say I'm different... that I have something in my blood or chakra that makes it so I'm never sick or when I get hurt I heal real fast. If your here then you must have something like that to."

swallowing sasuke stared at the girl with widen eyes," I've heard of kids being stolen from there parents because of there kekkei genkai but I never thought it would happen to me...how long have you been here?" sasuke asked.

"For as long as I can remember" the girl shrugged " but sasuke what is a keike genkei thingy"

" it is like a jutsu that's only passed down through blood." sasuke replied " and your in luck because my kekkei genkai is the best and my parents and brother will find me and teach the moron who took me a lesson." sasuke said patting the girls foot, " then we can get out"

Then it happen, the girl looking at him and smiled and smile that nearly stopped the uchiha's heart. He covering his face to hide his blush and with his free hand shot his pinky towards her. The girl got on all fours and look at his hand curiously.

" its a pinky promise dobe that I will get you out of here and I order for the promise to take effect you have to link your pinky with mine."

the girl did so and laughed "what a odd way to seal a deal"

Three week sasuke had been with the girl, he effectually named Dobe, for weeks now and they had been transferred to a total of 4 different cells in different location. And with each new cell he found out something new about the girl like she loved to learn, so sasuke started teaching her so minor jutsus, and she was very caring for example she would always give sasuke half of her food saying that boys eat much more than girls. They also shared stories about there life, the girl always made her's up. She always told him crazy stories about a girl going on wild adventures but two nights ago before they were transferred she told him about what they do to her. That was also the night sasuke decided to protect this girl with his life.

The uchiha sighed, there newest cell had was fairly large with and had two small cots for the two children. The moment they had woken up in there new cell dobe had moved her bed in front of the small bared window that sat at least 10 feet above them. Now the dobe lays there her golden lock spread aimlessly across the bed her feet tapping against the wall to music only she could here.

Then sasuke heard a loud click of the door being unlocked, " you," the large ninja said pointing to his dobe. Yes the girl was now the property of sasuke uchiha what could her day he found her refreshing,"its time for your monthly check up," sasuke thought of the horrors the "check up" would involve and there was no way in hell her was letting him take her.

The small uchiha got up and stood between the girl and the ninja," she is not going with you."

the ninja smirked and quickly got in front of sasuke and before he could block punched him in the face. The small uchiha fell to the ground and before he had a chance to collect him self the ninja was on him stomping and kicking the poor boy.

In the back ground he thought he heard the girl begging for the ninja to stop but his vision was becoming fuzzy then it all stopped and the last thing he say was little dirt covered feet following the ninja out.

Moments later sasuke felt a light tapping on his face and could hear a familiar voice repeating his name. The child forcefully opened his eyes seeing itachi.

"hey little brother" itachi said while forcing a small smile," looks like when we get home some extra training is in order.

Sasuke could feel his eyes begin to water as he hugged his older brother, " 'tachi there was another girl-"

"I know little brother you were hear with a lot of other kids but don't worry we are getting them all out safe." Itachi said while scooping up his little brother.

There was a loud rumble as the ground shook as Itachi met up with to ambu ninja.

"Bear … Tiger... did you get all the children?" Itachi asked slipping on her crow ambu mask.

"yes captin this is the last one snake and a handful of jonin are protecting the other top side," Tiger said shift the sleeping 3 year old on her hip. There was another loud crash noise and a few rock fell from the ceiling. Itachi nodded to Bear and Tiger then they all took off threw the corridor.

Sasuke turned the the bear ambu " is there a blond girl up there in a white dress?"

"there sure is kiddo" Bear replied just as the smash through double doors leading the hidden leaf ninja to a grassy field above. Looking over itachi's shoulder sasuke could see the underground compound collapsing in on it self and he couldn't help but smile.

Moments later they reach and clearing where a small group of about twenty kids sit being treated for minor wounds. Sasuke quickly pulls form Itachi's arms and run to a blond frame.

"dobe I told you i'd-" the the girl turned around ember eyes met is not ocean blue. This girl was not his dobe.

"Where is she!" he shouted as a group of ninja arrived carrying more kids none of them his blond.

"Where is who?" a jonin with spiky gray hair said.

" a blond girl about this tall with blue eye an-"

"dead" one of the older kids said," if your talking about P46-0, the monster, I saw a guard stab her and then she flat lined they couldn't bring her back."

sasuke couldn't breathe as he fell to the ground clutching his chest she was gone. He had promised her he would get her out and her couldn't save her. He felt wetness slid down his cheek and look up. It was raining sasuke just stood there staring at the clouds untill he felt itachi's warm hand on his shoulder.

" 'tachi who were the people who did this to us?"

" an organization called Akatsuki but specifically the member named orochimaru"

"did you kill him"

" no sadly he is a sanin and his powers out weigh ours 3 of our men died trying to fight him."

sasuke looked down and shuggred his brother's hand off his shoulder and begin to walk deeper into the forest towards the forest.

"sasuke wait" itachi shouting just to be stopped in his tracks when his baby brother turning to look at him sharingon blazing.

"Nii-san im going to kill every single one of them." sasuke said with a smile them began to wander in the direction the his village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sooooooooooo this is my very first fanfiction Yay!

please commit I want all the feed back good bad I don't care it will all help me become a better writer thanks a bunch baby cakes.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

"I swear to god Kurama if I don't get any food in me I'll die!" a curvy blond said dramaticly as she and a tall muscled red head jumped from tree to tree, " are we there yet Ku because I think my tummy is trying to eat me from the inside out." the blond pouted

"Stop whinning kit we should be there by noon then you can eat all you want," Kurama said shooting a glare at the young blond.

Said blond just whined more and started singing "I likes to eat eat eat apples and bananas. I likes to oat oat oat opple and bononos oh wait a can't because my big brother wants to starve m-"

"Kit!" Kurama yelled and threw an apple at the girl " Now I don't want to here a sound until we get to the hidden leaf village.

Taking huge bite of the apple Kit saluted Kurama, "Aye Aye captain not a word," then she began to hum very loudly while munching in the apple.

Kurama just rolled his ruby eyes and chuckled.

When they got to the village Kit stretched then adjusted her masked that covered half of her face. She walked with Kurama to the entrance and smiled at he gaurds who looked slightly panicked. Kit hid a laugh she always forgot how intimidating Kumara's Muscled 6'4 frame with flaming hair and eyes were.

"Hello I'm Kurama and this is my sister Kit we are here to see the hokage."

the men looked at them hesitantly and Kit noticed them silently call for ambu. She smirked and pulled down her mask and flipped they piece of hair that always flopped over her right eye out of the way to reveal the a crimson red eye.

"listen sugar we are only here to she the hokage. We need help on a job and we hear leaf ninja are the best. So call off your ambu I don't want to dull my blade today." she said with a smile.

The guards nodded and did a jutsu she amused called off the village attacked dogs just as a leaf ninja with a spiky pony tail strolled up. He eyed the pair for a moment then smirked when kit flicked him off.

"like what you see pineapple head then take a picture," the she stomped over to him and pulled him to her by is collar, " I'm kit this, " she said gesturing to the stoic red head behind her, " is my older brother kurama and you are gonna take us to see your hokage got it."

the two solders got up the defend there fellow shanobi but stopped when shikamaru put up his hand.

" troublesome... let me go and ill take you to her," the lazy shanobi said.

Kit let him go and did a dramatic bow, " lead on oh lazy one. And if your call me troublesome again ill punch you in your throat."

the lazy boy rolled his eyes as he lead the two into the village. Moment later they were in the hokage office. After shikamaru open the door they were met with the eyes of a disgruntle hokage and a team of 4 other ninja. Kit's eyes were automatically draw to the tall pale raven head boy who had a slim pinkette attached to his arm.

"Shikamaru Im in the middle of a debriefing what is it!"

Shikamaru opened his mouth to for a explanation but was cut off by Kit.

"lady hokage my brother and I require your assistance."

the hokage glared at the girl, " and what exactly do you need my help for."

Kit readjusted her mask over her nose and took a deep breath, "to prevent the end of the world."

the office got quiet the a low snicker could be heard, " the end of the world baka really and how is the world gonna end exactly?" the Pink haired girl said as she turned around boring into kit with crystal green eyes.

Kits muscles tensed she hated being called names and was about to punch the girl when kurama grabbed onto her forearm capturing her attention and shaking his head. The let out a breathy sigh and walked to the corner where shikamaru had set up shop.

"My lady," Kurama said with a bow " the threat is very real a man has been traveling the nations to find all the ingredients to created the Kings Key and Crown two demonic artifacts that will allow him to open a portal to the demon world and have absolute control over demons. Now he has the key and he only needs two more ingredients to create the crown which are the eyes of an uchiha and the heart of a half blood."

kit noted how the raven stiffened at the mention of Uchiha and turn to face Kurama but completely ignored her. She noticed he was cute in that ice prince sort of way but she was pretty sure she would be cuter with a small smile.

"thank you for warning us," the hokage said, "sakura tell the Uchiha clan to be on alert till further notice and no uchiha is allowed to leave the village," the pinkette nodded and ran out the door but not with out kit sticking her foot out making the girl stumble, "Kurama how do you know all this?"

the Red head when threw a few quick hand signs and the room filled with a cloud of smoke. When in cleared Kit was standing beside Kurama, who had now turned into a 6 foot fox, with her katana out ready to defend her brother.

" He knows this because he is Kyuubi No Kitsune and if you hurt him I will personally end you." kit said while scanning the room.

Every shanobi in the large office was ready to attack even shikamaru was in a lax defensive stance.

"Lower your weapons," the hokage commanded and the ninja slow dropped the weapons, " Kyuubi your were suppose to be sealed with a vessel I knew she disappeared but I never thought..."

"No lady Hokage years ago said vessel was taking my the very man who seeks to bring about the apocalypse. He drugged her to suppress me so I couldn't protect her then he tried to remove me from her body. I worked kinda of he was able to remove my soul but none of my power. As a result all that power was absorbed by my vessel and she turned into a half breed." she said gesturing to kit.

Kit notice the hokage stand up and the gray haired ninja make a move towards her she was ready to attack when she say a tear drip down the hokages face.

"Remove your mask Kit" the hokage said and the girl pulled is down revealing her entire face. The hokage grasped and pulled the girl into a hug. The raven eyes met hers and she started felling dizzy like she should remenber him but couldn't.

"My baby, my sweet sweet grand baby is back," the hokage cried then pulled back to look at the girl " naru you've grown you look so much like your mother." she cried

Then the raven started to walk towards her, he reached out his hand only to grace the tips of her blond locks when he said it" Dobe?"

Kit look confused as she fell to her knees clutching her head and letting out a scream. Kurama now in human form ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He whispered something in her ear then the girl fell limp in his arms.

Kurama looked around at the startled ninja in the room, " I would seem like I have a tiny but of explaining to do."

Yay chapter 2 is done Like away please comment on the story I love feed back and cliff hangers apparently :/


	3. Chapter 3

Kit's eyes shot open she took a deep breathe to take in her surroundings 'a hospital' she thought to her self 'great'. She tried to move her hand to cover her eyes from the bright beam of light that was hitting her but was met a groan. She looked to her left to see her hand being clutched tightly by the raven boy from earlier. She stared at him for a moment and noticed up close he wasn't as perfect as she originality thought. His nose was slightly crooked indicating that it and been broken more that a handful of times in his past, his hands were ruff but gentle and griped he hand tighter when she tried to move it, and he was covered in small scars that one could only see if the were a breathes distance away.

Kit took the free hand to move a clump of hair that had fallen in his face behind his ear when she stop. What was she doing? She was never this comfortable with people especially stranger. She quickly stached her hand away awakening the sleeping uchiha.

Sasuke gave Kit a bored half sleep look and said "Hi" and gave her a small smile.

"Hi" Kit replied cradling her arm to her chest like he had burned her.

She quickly looked her over then leaned over her putting his face inches from hers.

Kit could feel her cheeks start to flush as the raven haired boy got closer, "Teme! what the hell?!"

she protested as he took her flailing arm and pined them above her head.

Sasuke just stared at her face for moment then with his free hand ran his fingers behind her ear like he was looking for something. When his fingers ran over a raised portion of skin a grin grew on his face.

He gently pulled down her ear to reveal the branding behind it "P46-0," he mumbled as he let go of her and took a step back.

"Dobe you have some explaining to do. What the hell happen? Where have you been?" sasuke precluded.

Kit had had enough she was confused and Kurama was nowhere to be found and the first thing she sees when she wakes up is a beautiful raven she basically fills her up in a fucking hospital bed. Kit rockets out the bed and look for a weapon as sasuke gives her an smirk.

"fuck you dude and don't fucking touch me again or ill rip you freaking hand off! Where is Ku-chan and why the hell am I in hospital bed? Damn it where are my boots" kits screamed as she curled and uncurled her toes on the linoleum floor.

Before sasuke could say anything Kurama flanked by tsunade and kakashi came in the room.

"kit calm down and I'll explain everything."

Kit still stood by the window in a defensive position and eyed the people in the room.

"what is there to explain Ku-chan, You would never lie to me about anything right? Because you tell me everything right?" kit said.

"well Kit I did omit something but besides that ive told you the truth about mostly everything and the lies were to protect you."

Kit eyes her brother then relaxed and sat on the bed. Sasuke immediately sat next to her and she scooted away to create some space.

"ok Kurama spill"

Kurama took a deep breath " well the truth is your birth name is uzumaki naru and you are the offspring of the 4th hokage. I attacked this village 17 years ago and your father sealed me inside you and in the process he lost his life. That day I vowed to do everything I could to protect you the innocent child that would suffer life time because of me and when I believed you chakara network could handle it I began fusing my power with yours. Now this woman was a friends of the family," Kurama said as she motioned to lady tsunade.

Tsunade to a step forward again like she wanted to hug the girl but decided against it, " I took care of you raised you and kept you from the public to protect you when you were small... then... then," Tsunade began to cry as she reached you to cup Kit's face " he took you from me when you were 2 I searched high and low but I couldn't find you. The council declared you dead."

Kurama knelled in front of kit to grab her free hand " the man who took you was orochimaru... he did countless experiments on you to try and extract me and seal me in to his new vessel. It didn't work and soon he tired to kill you and force me out."

"But if I die you die," Kit mumbled

"Right kit he was running out of options and one night 10 years ago he tried to kill you knowing that I would heal you so you wouldn't die, to weaken you enough to break the seal. As you know it kind of worked but by that time I had pumped most of my chakara into you... so when I was released I was weak and could not control you when you came to. Kit... No Naru you destroyed the facility. And lost all your memories when the compound came down. I dug you out got you and brought you to the demon realm year you could train and grow up safely."

Naru took a deep breath the looked over at sasuke " and what does he have to do with anything,"

Kurama started to speak but sasuke interrupted.

"We were in the same cell in orochimaru's compound, Naru you saved my life." he said.

**Flashback **

sasuke was sick he couldn't hold anything down and he had a high fever.

In head lay in the lap the small blond girl.

"Sasu-kun are you feeling any better today," she asked.

The boy grunted in response as his tiny body began shaking. This had been happening on and off for about a week and the girl could tell this one was worst. As she looked as the boys shaking frame to she began to pray to a god she was never sure existed.

'Kit' she heard a voice say in her head 'place your hand over his heart and ill do the rest.

the girl nodded and did as she was told 'how is this gonna save him... I cant lose him he's my only friend.'

'Kit trust me you have more power than you realize'

with that warm red chakra began to poor from her hands in into the boy creating beautiful patterns under his skin that would fade just to reappear with his heart beat.

'now nothing will harm this boy you've marked his as part of your clan'

the girl watched the little uchiha's breath even out as he nussled into her lap.

'the boy needs his rest now kit you did well'

the girl say quiet staring at her fingertip in shock "what am I?" she whispered

End of flash back

"Naru," sasuke said "when we were kids I promised you i'd save you and take you with me... I didn't have the power back then to do so … but … I do now," Sasuke turned to tsunade then bowed in front of naru with his head down, " I'll gladly follow you into battle."

Kurama smiled and patted the uchiha on his shoulder " Kid your in luck because the bastard were going after in orochimaru."

to be continued

two chapters in one day yay:}

remember to comment and stuff i love hearing what yall have to say :}

Until the next chapter piece :} and butterfly hugs


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke clinched his fists and glared at Kurama.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Before Kurama could answer Naru stood up, " Ok Ok so lets me get this straight before I kick Kurama's ass for lying to me. Im the child for the forth hokage of this village, The fifth hokage is for all intensive purposes my foster mother, and I was abducted by a psychopath and experimented on for x amount of years until some massive sit happen and I lost memory of it all... oh and lets not forget the bastard with personal space issues acting like some protective dog! Kurama You fucking lied to me about every thing, my whole past before I woke up in Makai! World ending or not I can't right now... I'll stay in thee village but don't look for me." Naru said as she began to leave the room.

Sasuke reached out for her but she whorled around and caught his wrist. He teeth began to grow into fangs and her nail into claws as she took on a more beast like appearance, " and you stay way or ill feed you to Yumi-chan," and with that she created a portal and disappeared leaving everyone in the room except kurama stunned.

"Well I think she took that pretty well," she said admiring his nails, "I mean she didn't me and she only threaten to sick Yumi on you," Kurama chuckled, " I suggest we began planning for the up cumming battled yes?" he said with a smile.

Sasuke only looked down at his hand in confusion, " who's Yumi?"

"Her Best friend and a demon who suck the souls out of men," kurma smiled " see lucky it was only a threat … I think... on the safe side ill write you some protection wards and you probably should fall asleep anytime soon... or talk to any beautiful women you see for the next few day..."

Sasuke's eyes widen and kakashi, who was sitting and observing everything in the corner of the room let out a hardy laugh.

"Well Sasuke-Kun I think coffee is about to become you best friend." Kakashi said while poking a stunned Sasuke in the cheek, and then disappeared.

~..^..~

Naru was pissed so pissed in fact that she didn't realized she had stormed out with out putting on her clothed and more importantly her boots. And she fucking loved those boots and now she was standing in the middle of town in a bare foot and in a hospital gown. Rolling her eyes she created a small portal.

"Yumi-chan!" she yelled and a few seconds later a beautiful demon appeared, she had dark green eyes with flecks of gold in them and kinky curly hair that was pined up with little skulls clips.

Rubbing she hands over she chocolate skin she smiled at the girl " Hey Kitty Kit -chan hows the human realm?"

Naru gave her an exasperated look and let out a huff then stepped back letting her friend see he attire. Yumi let out a loud laugh then disappeared just to shove her hand through the portal handing Naru a new set of clothes and boots.

"Ne Kit-chan do you want me to come over and cheer you up?" Yumi asked.

Naru nodded and Yumi Jumped through the portal to be at her friends side and hugged her then looked around, " He he Kit-chan it would seem like we've attracted a crowd"

Naru just looked around and shrugged slipping on the leather pants and boots the black leather corset top. "Its fine Yumi let them stair just don't eat anyone".

Yumi slumped and pouted at her best friend, " Ok but only because nobody here is pretty enough for me to eat!"

Naru giggled and the two began walking through town as naru told Yumi everything about her new found past. As they got to a local barbeque place yumi huffed and ruffled up her curls, "So do I call you Naru now?"

Walking in Naru shrugged, " you can still call me kit but I guess naru is fine to..."

As they walked into the restaurant all noise stopped and all eyes where on them which made since the two girl she gorgeous with Naru being clad in leather and Yumi wearing leather boy shorts and a bikini top leaving nothing to the imagination. Yumi waved... at the crowd then her eyes landed on a group of 12 ninja gawking at them.

"and I just found dinner and desert," yumi said pulling Naru to the table of 12. Naru started struggling when her eye met a certain uchiha but it was to late yumi had plopped them down with the group putting her right by the raven. As Naru tried to fight the blush that was creaping this damn raven with his sexy smirking and sexy eyes and ugh … Naru tried to stay angry by focusing on glaring at Yumi and ignoring the uchiha who was not so suddenly gawking at her.

" Hi I'm Yumi and this is Ki... I mean Naru she had a recent name change so forgive me. Mind if we sit here?" Yumi said,

A girl with platinum blond hair Nodded and smirk, " You as long as you pay in the name of new found friendship of course."

Shikamaru was about to say something when Yumi snapped at the girl as three buckets of money appeared. Naru tried to hold back a laugh and Yumi said, " I hope this will cover it in fact, "she said while standing on the table, " Everybody you meal is on me "in the name of friendship"", she air quoted then sat down and continued to stair down the shocked blond.

"Well," Naru said breaking the silence, " You know who we are can we get an intro or whatever."

Shikamaru who had his head rested in his hand while lazily flipping meat pointed to himself, " Shikamaru, the blond your friend is glaring at is ino the pink haired girl glaring at you is sakura the guy to my right is choji," shikamaru said while chijo gave a short wave then a guy who looked like a dog interrupted.

" Im Kiba, the shy one is Hinata, they scaring one by her is neji, the dude in green is lee, the chick with the buns is tenten, the creeping guy in to corner is shino, then the gut with the creepy smile is sai and …" naru raised her hand to stop him.

" he's sasuke... I know... We've met."

Yumi stop glaring at ino and turning her attention to sasuke, " So your the guy?! Boy you put the sex in sexy! Naru you you said he was cute but this guys look rivals Kuro-sama and you know how a love me some Kuro-sama," she said getting closer to sasuke squishing Naru between the Raven and Yumi's boobs.

Naru began to lean into sasuke choosing the lesser of the two evils. She stiffen when she felt sasuke wrap his arm around her protectively and she stiffen and felt her cheeks burn bright red.

"Kitty-Kat I aprove so hard! Ooooohhhhhh him and the cute one with the eyes" she said winking and Neji pointed to him self in shock, " Yep you," she smiled.

"What makes you so sure they make such a good couple sasuke is cold and all Uchiha-y," choji asked with a mouth full of beef.

"Men are only really good for a good fuck," she said with a smile, " and Sasu-kun is sexy and I can tell he is a good lay so they are perfect!"

"W What about l love?" hinata stammered out.

Yumi cocked her head and gave her a blank look like she didn't register what the shy girl said.

Looked at naru in confusing who was all but in Sasuke's lap. Naru pulled away from the uchiha as much as yumi would allow her and sighed, "Yumi is a demon... a Succubus to be exact... so men are food and love is a myth like a unicorn or something."

the whole table got quiet at looked at yumi who just smiled, " calm down I not gonna eat any of you... Ku-Kun!" she said when she saw Kurmama come in then jumped into the arms of the blushing red head who gave his sister a angry look.

Naru just shrugged and stood up untangling her self from the raven boys and slightly noting that she missed his warmth, " ku she did eat anyone so chill," Naru said while dusting invisible lint off her pants.

Yumi looked up at Kurama with sparkly eyes, " Yea Ku I've been so good plus," she said snuggling onto his neck then biting and sucking on it lightly causing him to turn as red as his hair, " how can I eat when your here." Yumi Giggled.

Ku cleared is throat and put Yumi down "well yumi its good your here you can help train the humans," he said while she pouted, "Sasuke have you asked who's on board?"

the uchiha shook hi head then explained to the 12 ninja the situation with Orochimaru, "So who is with me?"

the ninja looked between each other for a moment then they all rose there hands in unison.

Kurama smiles and naru cleared her throat " I would be better if we separated them into 3 groups and we train them, " Kurama nodded.

"naru you take Kiba Neji sasuke and shakamaru... Yumi take Sakura Ino tenten and hinata and I got he rest." Kurama said then yumi punched him in the arm and Naru threw a piece of raw meat at him hitting him in the face, " What!" he yelled while rubbing his arm.

Yumi glared at him, she was a good foot shorter than him she called out bat like wings that lifted her up so she was eye level with him, " I need boys on my team! What if I get hungry!"

Kurama rolled his eyes and moved closer till there lips barely touched, " don't worry ill keep you full".

Yumi hovered there for a second then slowly fell to the floor with a red face.

" and Naru sasuke knows a lot about the enemy you your team will be leading to assault so no complaints." Kurama said when Naru just huffed and rolled her eyes.

We meet at train grounds 13 tomorrow at 7" Kurmama said " so rest up tonight because tomorrow hell training begins."

YAY so this chapter is done please comment and stuff and tell me what you think i love hearing for you till the nexy chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

When Naru got to the training ground the next morning she nearly deadpanned. Yumi had sakura up by her collar while hinata and choji tried to calm the two down.

"all I said is I don't understand why we have to have a succubus train us! What are we gonna do fuck orochimaru to death?!" sakura struggled out as Yumi's eyes took on a purple color and she gritted her teeth.

"Bitch I'll kill you faster than you can say 'help me' don't test me ass hat" Yumi yelled.

Naru rolled her eyes and walked towards the group, Yumi might actually kill the girl and naru was like 60 percent sure that would be a bad thing.

"Enough you two," Naru cut in, "Yumi drop her."

Yumi tightened her grip and glared at Naru,"No way I've always wanted to taste the soul of a young virgin girl my brother says there yummy."

Naru held her gaze until she held out her fist, " well settle this like men... rock paper scissors"

Yumi nodded and held out her free hand. Sakura looked between the two then yelled, " wait you are gonna eat me! Shit your gonna bet my life on some stupid game of chance!"

the two rolled there eyes, naru then looked around noting that Sasuke Kurama and shikmaru had yet to arrive and it was about 15 minutes till seven.

"ok stand back," Naru yelled while yumi tossed Sakura into a bush "we don't wanna hurt you."

"But its just rock paper scissors," Hinata stammered out just to nearly jump out of her skin when Kurama spoke up.

"How long have you been there bro," Kiba questioned.

"Long enough. Now in this game Rock is elemental jujitsu, paper is spells and magic and scissors are weapons ... simple. Choose one thing to fight with and fight there is a clear winner," Kurama said walking to the two girls who were in a fighting stance. " plus I think its fair so see how we fight so you all can get a feel of out skill set," he said while tossing a smile over his shoulder.

Kurama got into a fighting stance and put his fist fist out. Rock paper scissors he yelled. Yumi picked paper, Kurama picked rock and Naru picked Scissors.

Kurama and Naru smiled at each other while naru bit her thumb, making her self bleed, rubbed it over her exposed Stoic and pulled out twin katana., and Kurama went through hand signs faster than the eye could see then they both charged and Yumi. Yumi's eyes widen as she dodged Naru and Kurama's combined attacks.

"Cheating! You can double team!" she yelled as she opened her wings to get some space.

Naru smile then nodded at Kurama, " demon style: Fire cyclone!" he yelled as Naru shouted " Demon blade wind slice!"

A tornado of fire started to whip at Yumi while the wind around her stated to cut around her. A wind bland cut Yumi's Wing off and she fell to the ground.

Sakura crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Yumi's crumple form, "told you she was useless."

the attacked stopped but naru and Kurama were still on guard. Then studdenly the ground shook and Yumi stood up eyes completely black and her hair white as snow, and her wounds completely healed.

The Ninja's gasped when they saw her growing a new wing. She said something in a different language then huge black hands shot up from the ground trying to grab Naru and Kurama. The two dodged then kurama yelled, "demon style Pandora's box!" suddenly all the elements came together whirled around Yumi then crushed her, " Naru that won't hold her long you got one shot!"

Naru jumped back into a tree, " demon blade cannon" she yelled then her blade turned into a shoulder cannon just as yumi bust free from her prison and one of her hands took hold of kurama. Naru fired a wind blast as Yumi but she created a shield . The blast hit and dust sprang up around them. Naru jumped into the dust. when it cleared yumi had kurama by his neck in one hand, sharp rocks we aimed at her back side and naru had her blade to her neck while one of yumi's shadow arms were embedded on naru's chest.

The Ninja stared at the scene then Kurama smiled, " we win"

Yumi shook her head but then she was covered in blue flame she quickly dropped the two and Kurama called off the flame.

Naru put away her blades then grabbed her chest, " Really why do you always grab my heart," Naru yelled then not so gently kicked Yumi's burned leg.

She yelled then gave the two the bird, " I hate playing with you two you guys always double team me!"

Kurama smiled then kisses Yumi.

"So you two have a thing," shikamaru said with a yawn.

Naru shook her head, " Ku used demon flames on her, its one of the few things magic can't heal because he flames eat away at a person's power supply until the person who created the flames calls them off. So Ku is just giving her some of his power to recharge her battery."

they all nodded then kiba came up, "You know I can lend her some of my power," he said with a wink.

Yumi pulled away from Kurama and called Kiba over with a smile. Kiba hurried over and was about to kiss Yumi when Naru put her hand between there lips.

" I wouldn't so that unless you want to end up dead," naru said with a smile.

Yumi licked her lips, "shes right it takes about 6 men to fill this tank."

Kiba grimaced and pulled away just as naru felt a finger runs down her back. She stiffened then turned to punch who ever touched her just to have her fist caught by sasuke.

"Teme," she yelled and tried to punch him again just for him to catch her hand and bring her close to him.

" Good morning to you too dobe" he said into her ear.

Naru began to blush and tried to struggle and the uchiha groaned she froze " Naru-chan please don't struggle like that you're gonna wake little sasuke up."

Naru redden then called a portal beneath her and she fell though and out of sasuke's grasp. He let out a hardy laugh when naru reappeared behind Kurama and yumi.

"Damn uchiha I can smell your arousal from here. Are you," Yumi looked at her the imaginary watch on her wrist, " 2 hours late because you were waking off to my girl?"

the uchiha smirked and bowed to the succubus, " Its always a pleasure Yumi," he said while eying naru.

She was dressed different than yesterday, she wore a pair of baggy jeans that sat low on her hips and a tight leather sleeveless crop top with a low V neck showing off her ample cleavage. Sasuke liked what her saw and when naru noticed him checking her out she fiddled with her arm warmers then pulled her hood up trying to hide the blush she could feel creeping up her neck.

Yumi then stood up and walked past Naru whispering, " I can smell your arousal two I suggest you fuck him and get it over it. We Need you head in the game.

They all turned back to the group of ninja and noticed they were gaping at sasuke.

Tenten jogged up to him and felt his for head which she shrugged off then started to poke him everywhere. When he glared at her her smiled and waved to the group, " Guys hes not sick and its not a clone or anything. This is the real sasuke... it just so happen to be hes a closet perv." Tenten giggled she sasuke took and swing at her and her dodged.

Naru who gained her composure then addressed the group of ninja, " Now guys this training I gonna teach you how to kill a demon. We know that snake has some on his side so you will engage... she cleared her throat and called yumi up, " Now most demons have some kid of healing factor Yumi is a magic based demon so she will be harder to kill. First you have to hit her with a jujitsu that cuts off her magic the strike her one of two ways, " Naru balled her and in to a fist and lightly knocked Yumi's chest " The heart but that can put higher levels demons is a state of suspended animation and if some one bring the right stuff they can be resurrected. The most effective strike zone is the back of the neck … chop off the head burn the body and your golden."

everyone nodded then Kurama came up, " I am a chakra based demon same technique but you will have to uses charka drainers to weaken me. You will have to learn all they types and classes of demons to know the difference." Kurama pulled our the sword that was on his back and showed it to the group, " this is a demon blade the only thing that will kill a demon... unless you strike with this you are a goner."

they all nodded then yumi finally spoke, " Killing a demon is nether like killing a human you have to be percice one fuck up and you dead and remember people demons pray on weaknesses. She walked towards neji and started to transform into his father, " most can change shape at will, and they will look into you heart to find the one person you can't kill." she stood I front of neji and caressed his cheek " my boy im so proud of you." Neji fell to his knees and began to hyper ventilate, " we take no mercy," she said as she bent down and grabbed neji's hand and put a small dagger into it, " and Neither will you," she said as her guided the dagger in neji's hand to stab her in the chest.

Tears ran down Neji's face as Yumi stood up changing back into her self and wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.

Naru took out her katana and pointed it at the stunned group, " demons can only do mirror image copies so know every detail of everyone...Now let training began!"

so chapter 5 is done uumm dont forget to comment and stuff and things between sasuke and Naru are about to heat up so yea and stuff love you guys bye :}


	6. Chapter 6

One month Naru had been stuck in the Leaf Village for one month and it was killing her. Kurama couldn't find a trace of Orochimaru and what really pissed her off was how good Sasuke was at the whole killing demons thing. She had tried avoiding him but he always found a reason or way to be right there beside her. Now she stands to the side arms crossed watching sasuke watch Shikamaru and Neji spar. She noted the slight nod he would do when one of his team mate would pull an awesome move or the slight dimple he would get in his left cheek when he smiled when ever he would glance her way and she would look away. Thats another thing she could never make direct eye contact with the boy his eye did something to her insides.

As Naru watch the Uchiha streatch making his shirt ride up giving Naru a little peek a boo at his abs he felt a finger poke her cheek, " You know Neji just hit shikamaru to high missing his heart...but I guess you wee to busy gawking at uchiha's ass to notice that right," Yumi said with a smile.

Naru could feel her face start to redden and turned away from the raven headed boy,

" there was no gawking as ass's happening and shouldn't you be training your girls?"

Yumi gave Naru a bored expression and put her hands on her hips, " My girls are fine they are sparing with Kurama's boys right now but nice way to change the subject loser... Kitty Kit you know you're like a sister to me and as your older sister im telling you to fuck him and get over it you can't work with the Uchiha clogging you brain."

Naru felt sasuke's eyes on them then took Yumi by the arm and dragged her behind a tree, " No there will be no fucking going on between us ok."

Yumi sattled Naru with a glare, " Why Not? I can feel the lust rolling off you two."

Naru put her hand to her head pulling blonds locks behind her ear and let out a sigh, " Yumi I"m not you... I can't... I just cant..."

" Why its not like you haven't bumped uglies before, this isn't you first rodeo," Yumi stated.

Naru was staring to get even more pissed yumi never did know when to let her be she felt her fists tighten and her body started shaking, " NOT WITH HIM I... I JUST CAN'T WITH HIM!"

Yumi was taken aback when she saw a single tear roll down her friends face. She had never seen the blond cry and she didn't know what to do then it hit her, " you're human side that part of you cares for him..."

Naru's eyes widened then she took a step back wiping her face. That couldn't be it she was didn't care much for anything she was a cold hearted killer and she refused to change. She kept retreating till her back hit a warm chest and she felt firm hands grab her upper arms to steady her. She turned and was face to face with sasuke. When she looked at him she could feel her insides turning to mush and knew she had to lock it away she could not and would not change because of this boy.

she stepped away from then boy and pinned him with a glare. He looked confused for a momont then then rolled his eyes.

"So are you just gonna give me the cold shoulder the whole time your here?" sasuke asked.

"what ever Uchiha," she said while pushing him away.

The raven caught the blond around her forearm, " how about a friendly competition?"

Naru shrugged him off and put her hands on her hips making the raven smile she took the bate.  
Naru might have changed from that sweet little girl the a harden woman but he knew she would never pass up a chance of beating him, but first he had to further bate she into his trap.

" Well you know now that I think about it... Never mind..." he said turning to walk away.

naru pratically jumped onto his back to get him to stop, " wait what is is...n you don't think I can do it?"

Sasuke smirk and shook his head, " Well Naru its a human thing and you know I don't think a demon could handle it."

Naru gripped sasuke harder and yelled, " Im half human Uchiha! I can handle it."

Sasuke let a fake and slightly over exaggerated sigh, "ok ok fine dobe but if I win tomorrow no training, and no avoiding me. Tomorrow you are gonna spend the whole day with me." she ended with a smile.

Naru took a step back then and began to bite her lip. She hated losing but she also hate what sasuke did to her. She took a deep breath and held her hand out, " Fine Uchiha you on,"

~~~\

SSSSSSSSooooooooo end of chapter... Yea I know its short but yea comment and stay awesome :} until next time


	7. Chapter 7

Naru was pissed it was a simple wager a stupid game of mercy that had her up at 5 am getting ready to meet sasuke in some stupid field. She was just about ready rocking some cargo shorts and a tank all she needed was to find her boots and she would be out. She looked everywhere but she couldn't find her damned boots getting irritated she went to yumi curled up on the window seat in the back of the small apartment.

"Yo yumi," naru whispered screamed while kicking her friend," do you know where my boots are?"

Yumi groaned fluttering her eyes open then scowled "what the hell are wearing and what's with your hair"

Naru looked down at her self,"clothes? And it's how it always is" naru said fingerings a lock of hair.

Yumi rolled her eyes and sat up," exactly you do know it a date right?"

"It's not a date it's the penalty for losing the stupid bet," Naru said with a light blush.

Yumi stood up and stretched," yea what ever helps you sleep at night," she slapped naru on the ass making the blond jump," come on I'll help you with this."

"You just gestured to all of me," naru said rolling her eyes.

When sasuke arrived at the field naru was laying a on a patch of grass, her golden lock spread around her head like a halo, and a little white sun dress covered her body. He watched as the the rising sun kissed her beautiful tan skin and smiled.

"Hey" sasuke said as naru sat up looking at him with one blue and one red eye.

"Morning" naru said suddenly standing up and bowing.  
Sasuke had to hold in a chuckle when he noticed the red tent her ears took on.

"You look nice," sasuke said gentle lifting naru's chin which made her blush more.

Naru pulled back from sasuke with a small pout " thanks a guess I mean," she fingers her bangs which were now cut bluntly like hinata while chewing on her bottom lip, " Yumi did it cuz... well... yea..."

Sasuke smiled," well I think she did wonderful. Shall we go." Sasuke grabbed naru hand and lead her into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Naru stumbled out.

Sasuke looked back at her and smiled," where is your sense of adventure?"

Yumi stood in front of the window looking at the sun rise when she felt lips press against her neck. She smiles at arched her neck giving those lips more room to explore.

"morning," came kumara's gravely voice.  
He rested his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, "hungery?"

turning in his arms yumi planted a kiss on his lips and smiled," starving."

Kumara lifted her up kissing her hard yumi giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his ruby hair. He pushed her back against the wall and began to ravage her neck she tightened he leg bringing him closer and ground her pelvis against his.

Kumara moaned and began to pull at the hem of her night shirt up, " I love you in my clothes I love them even more off of you."

Yumi smiled and brought his lips to her then Unwound her legs from around him, "ku you can't use sex to distract me."

He groaned and pulled her into a hug, " it just seems like when ever I get you into my arms you slip away."

Yumi rolled her eyes and gave him one last kiss before pulling away, "I know but you know I have to talk to my mother. If we had a demon army on our side it would help."

Kumara plopped down on the couch as yumi changed into a Victorian pesant style dress, " what ever I just think your avoiding the whole us conversation."

Yumi straddled him kissing his forehead and then cupped his face," not avoiding putting on hold. Now the faster you open that portal then faster I can have my way with you."

Kumara snapped hit fingers to open a portal,"stay safe."

Yumi nodded and walked through the portal but not before tossing a don't die over her shoulders.

Naru hated to admit it but she was having fun. The first place they went was something Sasuke called the valley. It was a beautiful alcove hidden by a wall of trees and covered in a rainbow of wild flowers, but the thing Naru loved most about the hidden paradise was the waterfall that lead into a lake.

When they arrived sasuke picked naru up, sat her down on a small bolder and stripped off her sandles before lifting her up again and setting her down on the soft grass. Naru curled and uncurled her toe and let a smile sneak on her face, " its soft," she whispered.

Sasuke smiled, " I promised you we walked bare foot in the in the grass and," he snuck up behind her picking her up and tossing her in the lake, " we'd go swimming"

Naru screamed as she hit the water and as she emerged sasuke jumped in with only his boxers on.

When he came up for air with a smile on his face naru splashed him then swam over and dunked him under the water.

"Teme you could have at least warned me before dumping me in the pool," she screamed when she grabbed her leg and pulled her under.

Laughing he poke her red cheeks, " I wouldn't be as fun it I warned you."

she puffed out her cheeks swimming to the edge of the lake then pealed off the sopping white dress then dived back into the water and splashed sasuke again, " if you would have warned me my dress wouldn't be soaked."

He smirked swimming til he was a breath away from her, "it was all apart of my plan," he leaned in to kiss her then dunked her under the water.

They played in the water for a couple of hours until they both grew tired and laid in the grass to cloud watch.

"Naru can I ask you a question?" she nodded and he rolled to her side to look at her and naru did the same, " what happen to you ya know in the demon world."

She sighed sitting up and pulled her knees to her chest, " sasuke the demon world is tough... you can't trust anyone... and one wrong move will lead you you death. Growing up in a place like that it changes you makes you harder."

He nodded it and scooted closer to her, " do you miss it?"

she looked at him for a moment then smiled, " yes... demons are simple beings they feel nothing but rage and to survive with them yo just have to follow simple rule... humans are complicated... there are no rules here here I feel..."

sasuke moved closer to her lips, " you feel what?"

she blushed, " everything you make me feel everything and I don't know how to handle that."

He cupped her cheek and smiled, " yo don't battle it in... you let go," then her pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle he he just slightly moved his lips against hers hopping praying she would respond and when she did he pressed harder as she crawled into his lap while nipping at his lip. She let out a shaky grown when sasuke dipped his tongue in her mouth and they began to fight for dominance. Sasuke won and as he explored her mouth Naru wound her hands through his inky black hair.

He released her lip and began to nibble and nip at her neck she groaned and let her hands run over sasuke's back then chest and as he let her hands travel lower but just at her hands grazed the waist band of his boxers his large hand grabbed her wrist then her brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

Sasuke shook his head and she pouted and he lean in and kissed the small dimple that formed on her right cheek, " In time Dobe." then her belly growled and they both laughed.

Sasuke pulled her up, "Ramen?"

Naru ran to her dress slipped it over her head and nodded.

so yea another chapter comment and stuff and yea lots of love ^.^ stay awesome


	8. Chapter 8

Naru floated through the front of her and kurama's apartment. Looking a round and noticing the that apartment was completely dark, " Yu-chan?" she called. When no one answered the walked past te kitchen and to the spiral stair case that leads to the roof. She walked around until she found Kurama's red hair glowing in the moon light, as he gazed at the moon he lite a cigarette inhale and exhaling the smoke. Naru walked up to her brother and absent mindedly watch the smokey tendrils escape the cancer sick.

"Back already?" he ask Naru smiled and bumped her shoulder aginst his arm.

"Its not like I've been gone all day or something," she giggled.

He turned putting his hand on her head then flicked her nose, " I haven't heard you giggle like that sense you met Yumi."

Naru turned away from her brother with red cheeks, " What ever it wasn't a giggle... Where is uor favorite trouble maker anyway?" Naru asked looking around he roof, " After we got ramen Sasuke took me to this little cake shop and I brought ya'll some back," she said while jingling a little pink box.

Kurama smiled and shook his head, " Kid she went home said she had some things to take care of..."

Naru Sighed and shoved he cake box into Kurama's arms, " Well when will she be back?" Naru settled into a glare and put her hands on her hips.

Kurama absent mindedly rumaged through the box pulling out a Vinilla cupcake scrapped off the iceing and bit into the sweet, " when her bisness is hand- What are you doing?"

Kurama looked at Naru as she created a portal, " going to get her."

"Why?" he asked stepping between Naru and the portal.

"because I can tell you're lying Yumi always says when she is going to be back! Did somethng hapoen with her father?"

" No its just -"

"Just what Ku-"

" its her mother" he said closing the portal and slumpling to the ground, " Naru one one thing you didn't know a but Yumi is of Mix Breed, Her Father as you know is Drax demon King of the Succubus and Incubus but her mother is Demon Queen Hildr of the-"

"Valkyrie.." Naru interupted.

Kurama nodded and bit into another cupcake, " Bingo Kido but as you know mixed breeding between demons in forbidden and she was to be killed upon her birth but King Drax saved her and she has repressed her Valkyrie side ever since... she went to talk to her mother so she could lean the Valkyrie ways then convince her mother to lend us her army."

Naru slumped the the ground beside her brother and rested her head on his shoulder, " will they..."

Kurama shrugged then gave Naru a soft smile " so tell me about this boy."

naru shrugged and let a slight smile graze her lips, " I don't bro he makes me feel human I guess.

Kurama gave her a side hut and kissed the top of her head, " that must be an amazsing feeling... to feel human..."

she nodded and snuggled into her brother's side as they both watched the stars.

~ 0o0 ~

sorry this chapter is so short :} but yea till next time it will be longer sssoo please comment tell me what you think and stay awesome :}


	9. Chapter 9

Naru woke up to shikamaru gently shaking her, she fluttered her eyes a little and yawned, " Whats up Pineapple for brains."

she snuggled into the sleeping Kurama as Shikamaru gave a sigh, " Tsunade wants to see you all so clean up get Yumi and head up there."

Kurama waved him off and teleported away making Naru fall face first to the ground, "K Yumi is on a personal mission right now... I am gonna shower then I'll meet y'all Ok Pumpkin."

the she stood up dusted her white dress off and headed back to her apartment. After her shower she took a good look at her self in the mirror. 'Let go' she thought 'just try and be human' she smiled to her self a little and rummaged through a a trunk of Yumi's clothes. She Finally settled black shorts that hit her mid thigh and a light orange Kimono tops that had black flowers lining that bottom and the bottom of the long flowing sleeves that hid her finger tips along with a black obi. She smiled at her reflection as she put her hair into two pig tails.

When she walkout of her room Kurama nearly dropped the toast in his mouth, " Nice look sis but I thought you hated... you know... color..."

shrugging she when to the frig and poured her self some orange juice, " I like color it just wasn't ya know very practical before but here its full of color I lo... I mean I really enjoying it here."

Kurama his a smirk and stole the rest of Naru's orange juice she pouted and crossed her arms, " what every kid," Kurama said bopping her on the head lightly.

She pushed him out of the way and headed to to door, " lets go we shouldn't keep the hokage waiting."

when they arrive at the hokage's office it was deadly quiet. Naru gave a slight bow and kurama stood tall and crossing his arms , " Lady Hokage whats up?"

Tsunade handed Kurama a file and sighed, " three days ago we received a message yesterday about a large group of sound ninja building some thing big on the edge of the county of fire. We sent ambu to investigate and all we got back was," she motioned to shizune and she opened the box in her hands to revealed anbu masks covered in blood, " as you can see they are not here on friendly terms. Now as you know Orochimaru controls the the sound village so kurama Naru I was hoping you and team seven, " she motioned to Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai, " would go undercover and find out why they are here and hopefully were orochimaru is."

kurama fliped through the file then tossed it on tsunade's desk, " on but we do it my way."

Tsunade nodded then snapped at Shizune started to pass out sound head bands, " gather you tools and meet at the gate in an hour. Gook luck. Now your all dismissed except for Naru I need to speak to you."

as they left Naru look everywhere but at her, " Naru I want to rebuild our bond... I'm so sorry I lost you and i've never forgiving my self but I would like to get to know the new teenage you."

" Lady Hokage I-"

"please called me Grandma," Tsunade said.

"Ok," Naru said tapping her fingers together a nervous habit of hers that is rarely shown, " Gr-grandma... the only bond I new I had before a few months ago was the one between my brother Yumi and I... and in the demon world... lets just say nothing lasts... and then I come here and its... different... its scary for me... but I smart man told me to let everything go so yes... Grandma... I want to try."

Tsunade ran to Naru scooping her up in a hug. She held her tightly and felt a smile tug and her lips when she felt Naru's arms slowly come up and hug her back. After a few minutes the hokage sat her down bushing imagery dust then cupped her face, " now you go and be safe."

Naru smiled and gave a hesitant hug to the hokage, " Do worry Grandma, I got a demon on my shoulder."

Tsunade flicked the girls nose and Naru pouted, " thats not funny brat now go."

Naru nodded sending one last have over she shoulder and as he walked she walked out she ran straight into Sasuke's chest as the door closed behind her.

"Hey Naru, you look nice in orange," he smiled.

She playfully pushed him out of the way and smiled, " I look good in every thing."

the pulled on her obi pulling her so close they were a whiper apart, " True," she leaned oi closer to her ear, " but I bet you look even better necked," she smiled.

Naru grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him into a passionate lip batted that was inturpted when a group of Ninja past and gave a little cough and patted sasuke on the back breaking them up, " kids not on the bosses door."

the two seperated this a blush dusting there cheeks and laughed as the ninja left, "ssssssssoooooooo," sasuke said, " Do you wanna see something before we have to be all out in the great beyond?"

Naru nodded and he smiled, " where to ill make a portal because we are short on time."

"My house," he said as she snapped her fingers and grabbed his hand as a portal appeared below them and they dropped.

When sasuke opened his eyes they where standing in the middle of his kitchen while his mom stood in front of him hands om her hips, "Sasuke uchiha, What have your father and I told you about using jutsu in the house don't show off in front of... Oh my lord is that a girl! Sasuke Uchiha don't be rude introduce us!"

Sasuke sighed and pushed naru in front of him, " Mom this is Naru. Naru this is my mother."

smiled and pulled Naru into a hug, "oh hello baby," she cupped her face and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha"

"Oh baby call me Mikoto! Oh come here I have some of the cutest pictures of baby sasuke-"

"Mom! We have a mission so we need to go to my room to get my stuff ok," sasuke interrupter.

Mikoto look at her blushing baby boy then at a confused looking Naru, " Oh I see well you are at that age huh just remember use protection," she smiled and walked out the back into the flower garden.

"Well your mother is-"

"Crazy?"

"I was going to say exciting," she smiled and sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stair.

" if you think she is 'exciting' you should meet my brother." sasuke said as her opened the door to his bed room.

He sat her on his bed and then when in to the the bathroom that was attached to his room to change into his ninja gear. Naru took the time to take in the deep blue hue of his room and the pictures of him growing on. Her eyes stopped on one and she let out a sad smile, it was a little sasuke as he sat on what only she could assume could be his older brother as both his parents blew raspberries on his cheeks as sasuke wore a huge smile on his face. She never had that and for the first time in her life she wishes she could have.

She put the picture down when a small box of rings caught her eye as sasuke emerged from the bathe room, " I never pegged you as someone into jewelry uchiha."

he shook is head as her went to the box laying each one pout on his dresser, " this is what I wanted to show you... these are the ring that members of a group called Akaski wear. They were in league with Orochimaru when he abducted us and they day the complex fell I vowed that I would kill them all... and ever since then every one I killed I kept these stupid rings... now there's only one left... but Naru do you want to remember... you know what happen to you what happen to us."

Naru fell on the bed and stared at sasuke wide eyed, " how... Why..."

layed down beside her and grabbing her hand, " because some things should never be forgotten."

she flopped beside him and squeezed his hands, " do it," she said keeping her eyes closed.

"this Jutsu is going to unlock every thing you brain keeps hidden from your conciseness," he said " so are you sure?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, " I want to remember everything.

So end of chapter please comment and tell me what you think :} please and thank you till next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Naru held sasuke's hand tight as they and the rest of there team made there way to the Sound Camp at the edge of fire country.

~Before they left~

"Sasuke can you do it now?" Naru asked staring out his window watching the trees sway in the wind.

Sasuke walked towards Naru gripping her shoulders and placing a kiss on the nape of her neck, " I could but I won't. The memories will come back slowly and have to be triggered be something a familiar smell the wind running across you skin anything and on a mission you don't need a negative memory attacking you."

Naru turned around on sasuke's grasp and cupped his face, " My life before I was seven is a complete blank. Sasuke I need to know."

He shook his head and grabbed his bag we should go, " Sasuke!" Naru yelled eye eyes began to sting with tears but she held them back, she wouldn't cry, " You promised me you promised dme that you would protect me right?"

Sasuke bit the inside of her lip and stared at an oddly bear corner of his room, " well sasuke we are not kids anymore. I don't need you to save me... Do it... Please..." Sasuke let out a sigh while he when through hand signs faster than they eye can see while his sharagon swirled, and touched her forehead.

Naru felt her body warn then turn ice cold then sasuke dropped his hands from her head. He turned, grabbed his bag and left."

~Present~

after that Sasuke hadn't said a word to her. So feeling uncomfortable she grabbed his hand and they had walked that way ever sence. Kurama suddenly stopped and turn to the group, " Ok Guys its time to become someone else the plan in Sakura Sai and I will go as sound Ninja and get information. Through my contacts I heard that some most sound Ninja like to hang out in this next town Kakashi and sasuke your sharingon is a dead give away of who you are so you two take Kit and get information on the civilian end. They nodded as Kurama snapped and and the leaf ninja's appearance began to change.

They all felt a warm tingle as Kurama tossed sakura a small Mirror Sakura looked at her refection and gasped fingering herr now waist length raven hair and her ember eyes, " im so-"

"Hot," Sai interrupted and sakura gave him a quick punch to the arm.

"No you looser pale!" she palmed her now snow white face, " I mean I make hinata seem tan," she tossed the mirror to sai and who now had flaming red spiked hair, hazel eyes, and a sun kissed glow to his skin and a light spattering of freckles on his face.

As Sakura tied her hair into a bun Kurama tossed a bag at the two Ninja feet, "New clothes and pick new names ok we will head towards the settlement when you all get changed. Naru Sasuke and Kakashi go ahead and go towards the village. Oh and here," she tossed a bag to Naru, " Please put on some civilian clothes."

Naru grabbed the bag then hugged her brother, " be safe bro."

Kurama kissed her forehead brushing her bangs back and cupping her face, " you to sis."

they separated and walked there serrated ways, " Don't die!" Naru yelled and Kurama through her a thumbs up as they disappeared in the trees.

Naru turned to sasuke who already had on his yukata half way on, " ok we need a back story you two," kakashi announced tieing up half his now brown hair letting choppy bangs fall over his now light green eyes, "any idea?"

Sasuke finger combed his now messy shoulder length brown hair, " there's a festival going on in town we can be traveling musicians," he suggested looking at kakashi.

He nodded, " you know how to play intruments?" Kakashi asked.

"I can drum I guess." Sasuke replied and then they both turned to Naru who was now dressed in a light pink yukata that turned into a deep red trwards the sleaves and bottom, " Uuummm," she bit her lip as red dusted her cheek and she pushed her blond locks behind her ear, " I can sing.

Sasuke nodded ans began to walk towards the village, " Well we better head out we should get there before nightfall." he said pushing past Naru.

Kakashi looked between the two and naru's clenched fist, " Did something happ-"

"Drop it," she said.

As they headed down towards the town.

~~!

Sorry short chapter :} review and stay awesome


End file.
